Revertetur
by Glutiam
Summary: It's been almost two years since the war ended, Hermione, not able to take the pressure of being a hero, decides to start her life anew and live in the Muggle World without magic, But when unexplained occurrences happen, she will have to go back and solve the mystery, Voldemort is dead, so he no more can cause trouble, right?


**Chapter one - Reunion**

The Woodlane Street has never been as calm as today. The sun was showing its first rays, illuminating the rows of houses. Street lamps were still giving light, although it was not necessary anymore. The morning chill was slowly being replaced by warmth.

It was going to be a lovely, sunny day.

In her room a young witch started to wake.

Turning from one side to the other, the duvet slipping from her body, she felt incredibly cold. Without opening her eyes the girl pulled the material up covering herself. Desperately trying to go back to a land of dreams she banned every thought out of her mind. She didn't want to be exposed to the outside world. Not yet.

Just a few minutes more...

Despite her attempts Hermione just couldn't find it possible to fall asleep again. She was aware that it's probably too late to sleep anyway.

With a growl she yanked the duvet down, but still kept her eyelids stubbornly shut. After a minute it was time to open them, which she did with a great effort and then put her feet on the floor.

Hermione Granger was always a morning person. There was too many things to do and it was simply a waste of a day to stay in bed.

Today was a different story.

She couldn't force her muscles to move and leave a comfortable heaven. Besides, there was really nothing interesting to do, it was Saturday.

Ever since the Gryffindor decided to live in a Muggle World she withdrew herself from the Wizarding Community. Unlike Harry Potter and Ron Weasley she couldn't take the pressure of it. Being a war hero was hard. All the public exposure was a cause of not having personal life, which she highly valued. Constant interviews, posing in front of the cameras was just too much. It collided with the plans she had for the future. She didn't want to live like that.

Even when she was truly happy that the war was over and the good side has won, the demons of the past events still haunted became afraid of the dark. She knew it was stupid, she was a talented witch after, but it didn't lessen her fears.

You never know what lurks in the night.

Sometimes visions of blood stained floor, dead bodies and screams of pain and despair tormented used to wake up screaming, tears rolling down her cheeks, hands shaking.

Since she moved to a new house and distanced from a Wizarding World she got better. No more nightmares, no more tears. But in the back of her mind there still was the same fear and a conviction that sooner or later something bad will happen.

And she was lucky.

Always when all the doubts were starting to cause problems, she could find comfort in her friends. Although she lived as a Muggle now, Hermione Granger never forgot about her dear friends. The Gryffindors often visited eachother. Their friendship was still strong. Without her two boys she would be miserable.

She was indeed very lucky to have them.

Sluggishly moving to the bathroom she decided to contact Harry and Ron in the evening to go somewhere and have fun. They constantly complained how she was not social enough. Well, she will show them her social-self so the two will would leave her and her single life be. She just didn't like to socialize. She prefered her books, these were far better companions.

After the shower she walked to the kitchen snatching some random book from a shelf on the way and started making coffee.

Turning the page Hermione looked out of the window to check what the weather's like today. What caught her attention was an owl. A big grey owl was sitting on the neightbour's fence and it seemed like it was staring at her house. She quickly dismissed that thought, though. In a normal world there were owls too and they weren't something extraordinary. This one was just that- an ordinary owl.

A knock on a front door pulled her out of her musings. Taking a sip from the mug she made her way there, still wearing a short nightgown. Hiding behind them to somewhat cover an exposed body, she opened the door.

"Harry?" She stood baffled by his morning visit. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I need to talk to you. May I come in?" He asked looking a little bit anxious.

"Of course! Come inside." She opened the door wider and let him inside. "Please sit down. Do you want some coffee?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

She joined him in the living room. She sat down on a red armchair opposite a matching sofa that Harry was sitting on, a little coffee table beetwen them. Near, a big fireplace was situated.

"So, what's the matter? Someting happened?"

For a moment Harry was quiet. Finally, with an exhale he said a thing she didn't want to hear. "We have a problem. Something bad is happening in the Ministry of Magic."

"What? And why are you telling me this? It's not my concern anymore."

"That's why I'm here. They sent me to convince you. I'm afraid you will have to help us. We need you Hermione."

She looked at him, seeing his worried expresion she knew she had no other option but to help. "Ok. I will help you, but tell me what's going on. It must be important," the girl answered, still wondering why did she say 'yes' without hesitation.

"It is. I mean we still don't know what's the source of the problems and we don't know if it's really that big of a deal, bit until we find it out, we can't risk anything. You know I wouldn't be asking you if it was something we could do on our own. I respect your previous decision about leaving, though I thing it's a great loss for the Ministry and the whole Wizarding World."

She already knew his opinion. They talked about it a lot, but she held her ground and wouldn't come back. She worked in the Ministry with Harry and Ron for a few months but then she resigned. Nonetheless, she agreed with him. It was a waste to just leave everything behind. She achived a lot in all those years. But she had to leave.

Now, it seemed like she wasn't as determined to keep that decision as she thought. After all, she agreed to help Harry just a minute ago.

"I know..." she said. " We had that conversation milions of times. I will help, because I see it's important, but just this one time. After this, whatever it is, bacause I still don't know, I will get back to my life as it now. No more magic."

Harry nodded. She waited for his response, but he was deep in thought.

"Harry," she finally got his attention. "Can you tell me something, anything about what is happening in the Ministry? I don't even know what I'm getting myslef into."

"Right! Sorry!" he apologized. " I'd rather show you." He stood up and waited for her to move.

"Now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. This cannot wait much longer. So get up."

She put down her coffe, which she was holding in her hand the whole time and pulled herself out of the armchair. "All right, all right. Just give me ten minutes, I can't go dress like that," she pointed at her nightgown.

"Well, I suppose no one in the Ministry would complain," he attempted to joke.

"Oh shut up Potter!" She went to change with a small smile on her face.

When she came back few minutes later, dressed in jeans and a light beige sweater, they immidetely left for the Ministry.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was quite empty today. When she asked Harry why was that, he told her they didn't want anyone to know about the problem. Not yet at least.

The pair made their way to the minister's office and knocked on the door. When they opened, the two stepped inside.

Hermnione wasn't surprised when she found Ron Weasley standing next to the minister's desk. There was also few other people and the Minister of Magic himself.

"Oh, finally! Harry, Hermnione welcome," greeted Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I thought you will never make it." He walked to them and shook Hermione's hand. "It's good to see you Miss Granger. It's been a long time."

"It's good to see you too, sir. I came, because Harry told me you needed my help."

"Yes, that's true." His smile fell. "There has been... incidents that we can't understand the meaning of. Our experts could't find anything that might be helpful. No one knows what to thing about all of this. That's why I send Mr. Potter to bring you. I hope the three of you," he looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione," will succeed. You already have proven your value and capability of solving the most mysterious problems."

'Here we go again,' Hermione thought. 'Back to the past.'

"We wouldn't achieve anything without you," he continued," The world would still be under the Dark Lord's regime. We owe you our lives."

Seeing as the mood in the room instantly changed after his words, Kingsley quickly got back to the main topic.

"Anyway, come with me. Let's not waste time."

'Thank Merlin, I'm not here to listen about the war,' she mumbled to herself and fortunately no one heard her.

They all left the office and got into the lift.

"Where are we going?" Curious Hermione asked.

"Level nine," the Minister said.

"Department of Mysteries?"

He didn't bother to reply, because soon she got her answer. They were currently standing on level nine, Department of Mysteries. Kingsley started to walk, the three Gryffindor friends trailing behind him.

"Alerting phenomenons took place in some of the Department's rooms. At about 3 o'clock few Unspeakables reported very strange occurances. In the Time Chamber all Time-Turners were going crazy- for the lack of a better word to describe it. Fortunately nothing happened, hey all are already broken after the Battle of the Ministry of Magic, but it's an unusual behaviour."

The Minister still walked quickly not once looking back at them.

"Next is the Hall of Prophecy. As you know thousands of orbs containing the prophecies are there. They all were shaking uncontrollably and many have fallen from their shelves. The Ministry is afraid a large number of them are lost forever, we can't retrieve the prophecies."

It was evident something strange was happening. Why were the orbs shaking in the first place. What could be the cause?

The group finally stopped when they reached their destination.

They were now in a room they've already visited once. It didn't held good memories.

"And the last is the Death Chamber," Kingsley said quietly.

They all stood unmoving, remembering terrible things that happened in this very chamber.

After a minute Harry broke the silence. "What's that?"

It was then that Hermione too heard what Harry was talking about.

Silent murmurs were heard from the black veil. With every second there was more of them and they were becoming louder and louder, changing to screams. The voices were now screaming loudly but it all came out suppressed and not clear.

The Veil in the Death Chamber leads to the afterlife, so that must be the voices of people who are dead. From what she knew the dead were usually silent, so it was unbelivable that all of a sudden they became so loud.

Hermione felt a chill going down her spine. Although, the chamber was really cold she was sure it wasn't the cause of her reaction.

Harry moved closer to the veil and asked in a whisper. "Why is it shaking so much?"

Indeed the black curtain was waving like never before. It almost seemed as if someone was trapped on the other side of the Veil and wanted to force their way out.

The three of them watched in bewilderment.

"We don't know," answered the Minister.

"You want us to find this out, when even your experts couldn't?" Said Ron.

"Yes."

"But how? Aren't you overestimating our capabilities, sir?" He asked again.

"Mr. Weasley, of course the Ministry will help as much as we can. We'll provide you everything you need, but it's your task to solve the mistery," Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled in what was supposed to be a comforting manner. " I think it is time to reunite the Golden Trio. I believe the three of you will succeed, like you always do. Meanwhile, you can rest for the rest of the remaining day and start your research tomorrow. You need your strenght and I'm aware it's a lot to take for one day. Go back home and you'll begin after a good night's sleep. That's all. Thank you again Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

They left the Death Chamber and then with a nod of his head the Minister got back to his office.

"Well... I guess we have a mission," interjected Ron awkwardly.

Hermione huffed not happy about the situation in the slightest, but she could've guess when she agreed to help that the task wouldn't be easy.

"We're a team once again," Harry added.

"Yeah, I suppose we are," said Hermione smiling slightly at her two friends.

* * *

Hermnione Granger didn't come back home until late evening.

After they left the Ministry, Harry and Ron insisted on visiting the Burrow.

She wanted to go home and relax, but couldn't refuse a dinner at the Weasley's, though.

Hermnione had to admit she missed Molly's kitchen and all of the readheads. It was some time since she last paid a call.

After the dinner they talked and laughed. She missed laughing. She didn't laugh much these days, so it was good to have some fun and remeber that she wasn't alone, and that she still had people she could call her family.

Every time she left the Burrow she felt happier.

Sitting before the fireplace, the witch picked the book she was reading before Harry came this morning and melted into her favourite armchair.

The lecture was pretty interesting, ,,_The History of Europe - The Early Modern Period_", and she lost herself in the book. When she finished the last page and looked at the clock, she was surprised to find, that it was already so late.

She put the book down and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She dressed in her nightgown and headed for the bedroom.

A big ball of fur sat at her sheets.

"Hello Crookshanks," said Hermione patting his head. "How was your day? I bet not as exiting as mine."

Crookshanks hopped on the floor and strode out of the room, not paying much attention to his owner.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Hermione shivered and hugged herself. "I don't remember leaving the window open."

She then closed it and went to the bed. Sitting down, she spotted an envelope on her nightstand.

"What is this?"

She took it in her hand and opened the envelope carefully, she knew it couldn't be a muggle, because how the hell it was on her nightstand.

She straighten and read the letter written in a neat handwriting.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I have more than once heard of your incredible knowledge and a great power. I didn't believe that a young girl like yourself could be so talented, but I know that you have played a tremendous role in a war._

_One of my regrets is that we were not destined to meet._

_Nothing is impossible, though. _

_I am hoping for the moment I will be able to see the whole extent of your magic._

_I have a feeling we will meet soon._

With a sigh she put the letter down. It was again some fan.

Shortly after the winning battle, she started getting tons of letters with congratulations, praises, words of how amazing she was, invitations to parties and even some marriage proposals.

She was thankfull people thought about her in this way, she was flattered, but the constant flow of the letters and infinite migration of owls made her head ache.

Hermione thought it was over. Apparently, it wasn't.

Putting her hand in the envelope, she felt something metal.

"Wonderful, a present," the girl said sarcastically.

Taking it out she saw that it was the most beautiful bracelet she's even seen. It was gold, with some flower designs. It also included a single dark stone. All in all the bracelet was lovely, although it was not the best word to describe it's beauty.

"Wow, this fan is really dedicated..." she thought.

She delicatelly put the bracelet back on the nightstand, still not tearing her gaze from it.

She pulled herself out of her daze. She was tired after the whole day and decided to finally get some sleep.

Getting under the covers, she didn't have to wait long for sleep, because after two minutes she drifted off.

* * *

_Cold air was making her cheeks deep pink, fingernails were almost purple, bare feet ached with every move, toes numb._

_She shivered and wrapped her hands around her body to provide some warmth._

_Looking around, seeing only dark forest, she unsteadily made her steps._

_She didn't know where she was supposed to go, but she had to move, otherwise she would simply freeze to death._

_In nothing but a nightgown on, she wandered through the night, the only source of light being the fullmoon. She hoped to find some shelter._

_She walked for what felt like hours, slowly loosing strenght._

_The girl stumbled and fell to the ground, scratching her thigh on a rock._

_It was hard to stand up. She just wanted to sit there for a while, regain some energy. She laid her head on a nearby tree and closed her eyes._

_There was a wolf's howl in the distance._

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she froze._

_A wolf? There are no wolves in England! What the hell?_

_Hesitantly she pulled herself to the standing position and looked for the danger in the dark._

_She saw movement on the left._

_Putting one foot in front of the other, she soundlessly made her way in that direction. _

_She then stopped and hid behind one of the trees, trying to calm her erratic breathing. She couldn't stop the shaking of her legs due to cold and fear._

_She was afraid._

_With caution, she straighten to peer over the tree she was hiding behind and her heart stopped beating._

_Hidden under the cloak stood a tall figure. It looked around, as if expecting something to be there and then resumed walking, black cloak streaming behind._

_The figure looked like a shadow roaming the world in a search of death._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hello Dear Readers.**

**Well, this was my first story EVER. I've actually never written anything longer than 500 words (and it was some stupid school work). I'm a little bit scared and not sure if this story is even readable, so I would greatly appreciate it if you'll review.**

**A cookie for everyone who liked it!**

**There's actually no Tom in this chapter, but I'm sure he is going to show himself sooner or later. This will definitely be a Tomione story, but things will go slowly in the beginning.**

**Thank you for your time spent on reading and I hope you like it even a little.**

**Hugs,**

**Ti.**


End file.
